Static random access memories (“SRAM”) include a plurality of cells disposed in rows and columns to form an array. SRAM cells include a plurality of transistors coupled to bit lines and word lines that are used to read and write a bit of data to the memory cell. Dual port SRAMs are a specific type of SRAM that enables multiple reads or writes to occur at approximately the same time. Conventional dual port SRAM structures includes multiple bit lines and voltage supply lines (VSS and VDD) in a single conductive layer, which requires a large footprint to adequately space these lines from each other to avoid resistive and capacitive (“RC”) coupling issues.